Licius ficlets and drabbles
by LynstHolin
Summary: My short fics for the Lily Evans/Lucius Malfoy pairing go here.
1. Chapter 1

For the first contest, I decided to try a perfect Drabble (exactly a hundred words) using the maximum amount of prompts.

Prompts used: lies, self harm, public display of affection, flowers, loss

...

Lucius was buying roses for Narcissa when he saw them. Lily and James. Lily laughing as James kissed her on the cheek. Lucius clenched his fist around the roses he held, breaking the stems, blood dripping down from the thorns piercing his flesh. She was like a rose herself, with a blush creeping up her cheeks from James' flirting. The lies Lucius had told himself: that he didn't love her, that she was beneath him, that losing her didn't hurt. He'd gotten the Dark Mark after she'd left him, simply to spite her, but he'd only hurt himself, it seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Doe meets [Lucius' Patronus]

...

Lucius' breath caught. _How could it be_? The familiar white doe poised on a hill-top, the moon shining through it. He lifted his wand and a stream of small stars flew from the tip, coalescing into a cob: a male swan. It swam through the air toward the doe, its long, slim neck arched in a posture of supplication.

"What are you doing, Lucius?" It was Snape. He looked more crow-like than ever in his second-hand robes. The doe circled around him and then vanished.

"It was you?" Lucius asked. The night was suddenly colorless.

"Who else could it be?"


	3. Chapter 3

It was curfew at Hogwarts; ten o'clock on a school night was lights-out. Lily crept out of her dorm after shucking the nightgown that had hidden her Sergio Valente jeans and spaghetti-strap tank top. She carried her high-heeled shoes.

_I am seventeen_, she thought to herself defiantly. _By wizard standards, I am an adult. _Lily felt badly about how she had used James Potter, acting friendly toward him until he let her see the map that he and his friends used for the things they got up to. Now she knew how to get out of the castle without getting caught. Lily emerged in Honeydukes, and, as it was late fall, she performed a warming charm on herself before letting herself out of the shuttered shop.

The cottage was just the other side of the Three Broomsticks. Lily could see the way the windows were lit up warmly by candle light, and she could she the blond head. Seated in the armchair by the roaring fire was one of the choices that Lily could make.

Lily could choose James Potter; it would be easy. Everyone she knew expected her to, even Sev. Even though she couldn't bear to even look at Sev any more.

Lily could try to accept Sev again. She could listen to him spew the garbage the Carrows filled his head with again. She could try to convince herself over and over that _he doesn't mean me,_ _he didn't intend to call me that name; it's all the others he looks down on, not me._

Or she could stay moving in the direction she was headed. "I don't believe it, " Lucius had said. "Not the way Severus does. I don't think it's blood, but ability, and yours is amazing." He was older, and so much smoother than the boys she was used to. Lucius dressed in custom-made three-piece suits, not jeans with holes in the knees. He carried a pocket-watch, knew exactly what wine to drink at each meal, could speak French well enough to mistaken for a Parisian, and had a face that was made entirely of angles. Lily couldn't help being in awe of his good looks and sophistication. "I know the way your family treats you makes you sad," he had said the last time they had met; he had held her chin gently, looking into her eyes as he stroked his thumb along her lower lip. "They cannot help it. They feel inferior. It's the natural response of those left behind by evolution. You are not a freak; you are the future."

Lily slipped off her boots and put on the shoes. She opened the door of the cottage, and the warmth and light spilled out, inviting her in. Lucius got up from the chair and walked toward her, his lips curving into a welcoming smile. "Come in, Lily."

Lily made her choice when she stepped over the threshold.


End file.
